Charging up
by Sachika-Tsutano
Summary: Sachika is dead again, and is sent to a universe picked especially for her by the entity Shrine maiden. Let's hope her new friend Py'iexelian729NDA can help her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Back here again huh?" Sachika sighed.

She had almost survived a whole century in the universe prior, but she died and was sent back to the strange in-between place she knew so well.

"Same infinite blackness, same floating lights, same 3 portals, same armored shr-"She paused to look at the entity she had known since she was really a teen and not a universe hopping immortal.

"why are you dressed like a robot shrine maiden?"

"you promised you would let me choose a universe for you to live in, and someone dresses similar to this."

"in an armored dress? Poor person!"

Shrine pouted. "I made it similar you moron!"

"sorry, sorry.. hey, where is my sister?"

"still alive, I let her know where you are going."

"thank you…"

Sachika bit her nail, a habit she picked up after seeing so much good and evil at once in various universes. It was a surprise she hadn't gone crazy yet. Especially that time they accidentally turned into mud monsters. (the less said, the better…)

"where am I going then?"

"let me show you, brace yourself."

Shrine placed a hand on sachika's forehead and she felt as if there was a red hot brand there, and an ice cold one at the same time. She saw flashes of history, a man in black and red armor fighting another in blue and white, a green and white underground facility, and a deep sense of energy pulsing around her.

"GAH! Whoa, THAT was intense."

"I said brace yourself. So, let's see what powers you want then."

"memory wipe except for family, what you and this place are, and an entrance at N-TEK via the sky."

"Oh really? You don't want any powers?"

"yep, the TURBO if you don't mind, aqua color please."

"done! Make sure to entertain me while there okay?"

"Ha, yeah… whelp, beam me up scotty!"

"sure thing… Sachika Thompson!"

"So, this is her idea of a joke?"

Sachika was falling back-first down towards a rocky death. And for some reason, there was a glowing seagull on her stomach.

"AHH, SHOO, SHOO!"

As it flew off, she suddenly felt rather sick, and flipped over to well… empty her nonexistent breakfast. This was a bad idea, considering she was hurtling to her death already. But before she could panic and subsequently pass out, a large green and white jet had flown underneath her, and grabbed her with a sort of tractor beam. It brought her into a storage area behind the ship, where she felt someone shake her a little.

"hey, you! Are you okay?" a man with green and white ruined armor was standing over her.

"Amelia? W-Where's Amelia?" And she finally passed out.

She woke up to see a rock ceiling, and to her sides, plain grey and green walls and someone, a doctor perhaps, with a torn lab coat and more body armor. This green and grey and white pattern was starting to make her head ache. She noticed the door open, and quickly pretended to sleep. She was getting good at that. She heard someone walk in, with heavy steps.

"Berto, how is she doing? Berto! Wake up!" that sounded like ruined body armor

"AH! ay dios mios!" the teen yelled, startled. "I'm awake! She's fine by the way sir, but she hasn't woken yet."

Time to make a fake wake up, before and if she was deemed dead because she really wasn't trying hard to breathe.

"ugh… my head…" she shifted a little on her bed, and sat up slowly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "where AM I…?"

"good, you're awake. What's your name civilian?"

"Sachika Thompson."

She shivered. The room was getting a little cold., and she had been lying down for a while.

"here, if you're cold that is." The teen called Berto said, handing her a slightly dusty blanket.

"uh no thank-"

"AAAHHHH!" an electronic sounding yell sounded out through what Sachika perceived as the hospital wing. This was soon followed by a little robot who looked like an upside down teardrop with arms.

"let me guess. Max played a prank on you?"

"I DON'T KNOW AND DON'T CARE! GET IT OFF!"

Sachika suddenly felt a lot more energetic and willing to move. It felt like she could run a mile.

"GET IT OFF!"

"KEEP IT AWAY!"

Steel spun around wildly, and shook it off where it unfortunately landed on top of Sachika's head.

"AHHHHH! IT'S ON ME!" Sachika yelled, and as she jumped up and out of the room, her eyes started glowing bright green-blue.

Berto stared dumbfounded at the contrail of aqua energy trailing out of the door and at the following Steel. "What just happened…?"

Sachika had run quite far and had got quite the group following her. First was Steel, then a confused and angry Forge. After those two came Max, and a whole series of elite soldiers.

"STOP RUNNING! AND PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" Forge yelled, getting further behind as Sachika generated more and more energy. The spider was long gone at least.

"AHHHH! STOP PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Sachika yelled out, clearly in pain. The TURBO was now starting to pull her apart. But while all this was happening a room deep in the complex of N-TEK was now lighting up. A lone sphere lit up, it's neighboring ones staying inactive and dark. The sphere levitated, and sped off towards the source of TURBO, leaving a green trail behind it.

"Guh, ah! OWWW! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

"get everyone out of here!" Forge yelled over the strange noise the TURBO energy made.

The orb suddenly rounded a corner and sped towards Sachika, knocking the nearest elites down as it continued on its crash course.

"QUICK, STOP HER, SHE'S GOING TO BLOW UP CYTRO'S STORAGE ROO-"

BOOM.

"SORRY BERTO!"

The orb collided with the sphere of energy Sachika was generating, and a containment field of rectangles surrounded her.

"whoa human, calm down! I can help, but not if you're flapping around like a scythefish on land!"

"WHAT? WHO SAID THAT?"

"me!" a small burst of green light appeared, and a robot similar to steel popped out.

"Who ARE you?!"

"Py'iexelian 729NDA, but I remember being called Pyxel. Now, hang on, lie back and relax, unless you want to blow up."

"this is so insane! I'm literally gonna die!'

"this isn't insane, THIS IS!"

Pyxel locked her arms into a rigid 'm' shape and slammed down onto Sachika's collarbone. Sachika felt as if a massive surge of energy had grabbed her collarbone and pulled it forward, lifting her slightly. Then when the bright light faded Sachika fell down on the floor; exhausted.

"ugh…"

' _HEY! No sleeping on the job human!'_

Sachika lifted her head and looked at herself. She was wearing a suit similar to Max's suit, but neon aqua colored. Pyxel moved to Sachika's side and touched her ribs.

"OW! PYXEL! AN ELECTRIC SHOCK? REALLY?"

"You weren't getting up. What should I have done then?"

"I don't know! Shake me!?"

Pyxel rolled her eye. She seemed to focus on something.

' _Uh, you may want to put your hands up.'_

"SACHIKA! STAND DOWN AND FREEZE! YOU TOO ULTRALINK!" Forge yelled.

Obviously, like any smart girl, Sachika stood up and surrendered while Pyxel hid behind her.

"Name, age and intention!"

"Sachika Thompson, 17 and finding help!"

"Py'iexelian 729NDA, don't know and none yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **A/N: Hello everyone! If someone from the aot story finds this, just know that I cannot stick to a story. So I'm doing another. Sorry! Sachika Tsutano out, TURBO: Supersonic! *blasts off***

"Uncle Ferris! WHY does SHE have turbo energy?!" max was yelling in the comms room. **A/N: The room where they normally meet up to discuss stuff.**

"Yeah!" steel pushed in. "And why do we have another working ultralink in N-TEK?"

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE DOESN'T KNOW, THE LINK DOESN'T KNOW!" Forge yelled back. "Back off so we can figure out how to fix this mess for ONE SECOND!"

Berto pulled the ultralink, teen and commander apart. "Guys, calm down!" he said. "We tried hard to find anything we could, but we came up with less than an atom! I even tried scanning Pyxel's memories, but it nearly fried her!" he gave the link a sympathetic look as Steel floated angrily out of the room and down the hall towards the cells for answers.

"Why won't we ever get answers?!" he said, frustrated as he punched a wall.

"Calm down Steel, we will just ask her, maybe she was lying to Uncle Ferris."

"But what if she's not?! I'll see you at the cell." Steel said; as he shorted out almost all the trashcans along his path.

"Rock, paper scissors shoot!" Pyxel chanted, a fist appearing on her screen as Sachika pulled out a peace sign.

"Damn it! Best out of 50?"

"Oh, it. Is. ON!"

A soft knock on the door announced that they had a visitor.

"Quick, get on, hurry!" Sachika hurried Pyxel onto her collarbone, and as she linked up a helmet came over her head. "Hey, that's actually pretty cool!"

The guard showed the person inside, and Sachika looked up from her chest to see Max Steel standing in the doorway.

"close the door please would you?" he said, and the man nodded.

"oh, hello. Wasn't expecting a visitor here. Least of all you."

Steel popped off of his chest and rounded on Sachika. "Cut to the chase! What do you know about TURBO energy and Ultralinks?!"

"as much as that commander of yours told you just now."

Max sighed. "see Steel? They don't know anything. It's likely they won't stick around anyway."

"yeah, right, why should they?"

Pyxel argued to steel. "Well, the only person I trust right now is Sachika, and she seems to trust you N-TEK agents, so I am obliged to trust you as well! THAT is why we are hanging around N'Baro Aktsteel X377!"

Pyxel paused for a second and gasped. "How did I know that?!"

"most likely your programming miss Py'iexelian729NDA."

She shuddered inwardly. "weird…"

"hey Pyxel, come on. You can come off now!" Sachika commanded politely.

"fine, fine."

Detaching, she flew up beside Sachika's head.

"ta dah?"

She was a green, white and black link with a spike halfway up her forearms and a second set of arms that looked like pincers attached to her slightly pointed chin. Her head and eye were similar to steel, but a green triangle at the bottom, a smoother 'eyebrow' above her eye and a spherical black patch on the top of her head that looked like it had been soldiered on rectangular and forcibly shaped afterwards. And as she talked, rectangles showed at the bottom of her monitor.

"huh, so that's what you look like." Steel mused.

"don't even try to flirt with me ultraloser!"

"whoo, look who's talking!" Steel teased, making Pyxel start towards him angrily.

Sachika grabbed Pyxel and pushed her helmet close up to her eye.

"don't even think about attacking them. If you do, I will get you."

"you scare me."

An hour passed and the Ultralinks were still arguing when Forge burst in the door.

"hey, Max, Steel; Dredd has found Sachika's TURBO signature! Get going, stat!" Forge yelled as alarms sounded and the ground shook.

"got it."

Sachika stood up to try and leave too, but forge held out his arm.

"you two stay here!"

"well sorry! I don't see why me and Sachika can't go and fight too!"

"you can't be trusted, end of argument!" He turned and ran out; slamming the door and locking it as he exited.

Sachika turned around and looked through the small window at the top with Pyxel to see a large army of headless visor wearing robots with a few of them having necks too.

"Why didn't we get told about this..?" Sachika said quietly.

Before Pyxel could answer her, the door was blown off of its hinges and sent flying into the wall behind them and then falling on the bed. The smoke cleared and an imposing, red and black angular armoured figure could be seen.

"because N-TEK lies you young TURBO charged girl."

' _he looks just like that villain in the image Shrine showed me…_ ' Sachika thought.

{Who's shrine? And who's he?!}

"yeah, who are you?!"

"just call me Miles, now, let's get you out of this cell then. IF you join me that is…"

"yeah, sure. Trust the guy attacking several men and women to get to us." Pyxel said sarcastically.

Miles turned his head to Pyxel and laughed darkly. "AND a working Ultralink? Even better!"

Pyxel blanched and hid behind Sachika. {okay, we are NOT going with him.}

"Yeah, we are not going with you Mr. dark and creepy!"

"hmpf." Miles walked forwards slowly and threateningly. "well, so be it… I WILL JUST DRAIN YOUR TURBO ENERGY TILL YOU ARE A DRIED HUSK!"

His chest and mouth pieces opened, and his hands came forward. They glowed an evil red, and he began to draw TURBO energy out of her in torrents.

"AHHHGGG! GAH!" It felt as if her consciousness was being depleted and the adrenaline as well.

"SACHIKA! HANG ON, IV'E GOT A WAY TO HELP!" Pyxel fired some electricity from the tips of her pincer-like small arms to stun Miles, and took the opening to slam down onto Sachika's chest.

The same burst of energy she had felt before when she was going critical and when she Ultralinked with Pyxel appeared, and as the light faded, she saw she was still in base mode. But on closer inspection she saw she had glowing treads and a more streamlined shape for a runner.

"what did you do?!"

"hold on; I'm taking the controls!"

A feeling like numbness spread through her arms and legs; she couldn't move them herself. Her body began to run at Pyxel's command, at a speed a little faster than when she was trying to shake off the spider, but constant.

{I'm giving you controls! Head for the red dot on your hud!}

"I hope you know what you're doing!"

"left!"

They sped through the complex, and dodged several projectiles of negative TURBO energy.

"where are we going?!"

{a place to hide, why?}

"We should try and find Max or Forge! They could help!"

"fine… but if we end up fighting, I'm taking the wheel."

Sachika's HUD display changed to show her a blue dot: which she followed. Her world became that of kinetic vision and Pyxel yelling. (Left, right, right, right left.)

"sharp left here!" Pyxel said hurridly.

Sachika's feet almost went from underneath her as she skidded: making a beeline for the large hangar door. As dredd began to catch up, he started to toss smaller balls of negative energy.

"the damn guy won't quit!" Sachika said dodging a ball so close she felt the gust of hot air as it passed. She ducked under another and quickly jumped in a crouching position through the still opening door and was met with a laser filled battlefield.

{FORGE! DEAD AHEAD!}

"I see him!" she dodged ducked and weaved through the battle, taking down the occasional attacking bot. "FORGE! HEY, OVER HERE!"

He turned to see Sachika running for her life while switching to base mode towards him; Miles in tow.

"Dredd?! Sachika, what did you DO?" he yelled, taking aim over her shoulder.

"he wanted to suck us dry of TURBO energy!" Pyxel answered.

As they reached him, Dredd began to make a large ball of energy, with two twisting bands of diamond shaped pieces.

"Pyxel! What do I do?!"

Pyxel seemed to be thinking, then Sachika felt her come off.

"here we go, it's a new mode!" Re-engaging, the pulse came over them and left a heavy-looking armoured version of their base mode. Sachika noticed how strong it was and bent down to grab a large boulder to throw at the large energy bomb. she threw it hard, and it hit home. A flying white and blue suit saw the resulting explosion, and flew down to take on Dredd.

"you two, go help max! we will discuss this later!" Sachika nodded and charged off. Payback time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **A/N: *skids along in velocity mode (speed)* hello readers! I am actually committing to a story for once, and trust me, I don't normally do so. Please comment and follow this story, I need some story lovin' here! P.s: this takes place nowhere in particular, but it will feature some episodes as a chapter or two.**

 **{} = Pyxel's telepathy**

"AHHHHHH!" Max hurtled past Sachika, who was barely holding her own against Dredd.

{UP, DOWN, LEFT, LEG SWEEP!} Pyxel yelled {DROP DOWN!} she really wasn't helping with the fight; leaving Sachika with a sore arm.

"Pyxel! Shut up!"

"GO TURBO: STRENGTH!" Max jumped straight back into the fray with his fists glowing and using the forward momentum from Speed to cannon into Dredd. Dredd however, saw it coming, and kicked Sachika in the stomach while swinging max onwards and draining both at the same time. He laughed.

"MY this is a hefty meal! I haven't felt this full in AGES!"

"well enjoy a mouthful of THIS! TURBO: VELOCITY!" Sachika sped towards him, max on the opposite side doing the same. At the last second they went around him and hit him in the back; sending him flying towards a cliff nearby. (There seemed to be literally endless cliffs here for some reason…)

"master Dredd!" a particularly large robot ran over to the defeated Dredd. He got into a sloppy crouch and muttered something inaudible. The large bot nodded and turned around to address the robots on the battlefield. "Dreadnaughts, retreat! We'll come back another day!"

As it turned, Sachika saw quite possibly the ugliest and scariest face in the world. It was a crude mishmash of robot gears and circuitry; with a human face thrown in the mix. She froze, staring at it until she realized it had gone, and several of the robots too. They boarded some massive shard-like jets that they had somehow managed to miss and took off to god knows whatever hell hole they lived in.

"alright Sachika! Atta girl!" Pyxel floated over and held out an arm in her version of a high five. She shook off the feeling and slapped her back.

"we make a pretty good team actually don't we!" she noted.

Pyxel nodded and was about to reply when Forge Ferris came running over; covered head to toe in burn barks, soot and other stuff.

"not so fast!" he exhaled deeply. "you still can't be trusted yet!"

Max facepalmed and walked calmly up to Forge. "c'mon uncle Ferris! You saw her help us just now; isn't that proof enough? Plus, together we just knocked Dredd into next year!"

"NO. she could just be pretending for all- "

"forge, cut the -and excuse my language- crap." He took a step forward threateningly, a hand on his gun. "no harm meant by that. I mean, sure a TURBO powered girl just FALLS out of the sky and you don't normally trust something like that. But please; if I just helped you guys, would that be BAD? You can trust me."

He gave her a sideways look, still a little offended by the fact that she swore. "ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this…" he pulled his hand down his face and looked at Sachika; holding out a hand. "welcome to N-TEK."

"yes! Steel didya hear that?!" Pyxel flew up to him while he was attached.

"yeah I did! But… where will you live?"

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Max spoke up. "there's a spare room at my house, you could have it if mom thinks it's okay."

"REALLY?! THANK YOU!" Sachika did a specialty flying hug of hers into Max, knocking Forge, Steel and Pyxel down in the process.

"friendly ain't she." St said. "and could you get off? My face is squashed up against someone's butt."

 _Timeskip to walking home._

Max and landed in an alley, and Sachika hopped off his back. "BEST. PIGGYBACK RIDE. EVER."

He chuckled at this, and tossed a few baggy clothes and a pair of boots at Sachika. "put these on; don't want people seeing you in that."

"shame. This base mode looks pretty awesome though."

She struggled into them and walked with a civilian max to a block of flats around the corner.

"here we are, that's our floor. Room 11, top floor, got it?"

She nodded and went inside following max into the elevator. They got off and walked to the door which was apparently max's home, a nice modern flat with not too many decorations.

"we're home!" Max yelled out as he shut the door. Sachika gave him a look. We? Steel popped out of Max's bag and stretched. "Max? you're home early!"

"wait, she knows I'm here right?"

"uhhh…"

"who's this?"

Sachika mentally slapped herself and walked over to shake hands with Mrs. McGrath.

"hi, nice to meet you Mrs. McGrath! I'm a friend of max's. well; fairly recent friend actually."

"please, call me Molly."

A small burst of blue-green light appeared inside of the jacket Sachika was wearing. "recent as in an hour ago more like." Pyxel had detached from Sachika and wiggled out of it.

Molly gasped and dropped the mug she was holding. "Oh my god!"

"PYXEL! YOU SCARED HER! Sorry Mrs.- I mean- Molly." She crouched down to pick it up, "Here, let me help- "

"no no, it's fine, I just got a little startled; that's all!"

She stood back up with the broken mug and looked at Pyxel. "I guess it's good to know Steel isn't alone anymore!"

"you're telling me." Pyxel jokingly said to Molly. "I saw him flirting with a vending machine on the way over; I can remember it very well!"

Max stepped forward and began to speak. "hey- uh -mom, can Sachika maybe- I dunno- use the spare room? She can't stay at N-TEK for some reason."

She nodded. "of course! Just over there Sachika."

She motioned to a door next to a window, and Sachika walked over; giving her thanks. The inside was a nice shade of blue, and had an aqua bedcover on a thatch bedframe. There was an island painting which turned out to be a small cupboard and a white dresser lay below it. There were several boxes heaped on top of the bed, dresser and floor. Sachika grabbed the nearest one which was heavier than she had thought at first. "hey Pyxel, can you help me with this?"

"sure, on three." They lifted it together and staggered to the clear side of the room. As they lowered it slowly a weight set dropped out and hit Sachika square in the chest and buried Pyxel. "OWW!"

"PYXEL! Oh no, are you okay?!"

"do I look like it?"

"hey; what's going on?!" Max ran into the room in full base mode, helmet on. He was met with Sachika trying to get the biggest weight off of Pyxel.

"uhhh, you couldn't be of any help here could you? Heh…"

"just use your TURBO energy. It works even in base mode you know…"

"ah. That would explain why clumsy here wasn't lifting hard."

"Pyxel, you know I could just leave you there…"

A brief pause. "don't leave me… "

She lifted the weight with ease this time, and Pyxel flew up drunkenly.

"wow, the stars are out toniiigght!"

Pyxel shook herself and floated a little less wobbly.

"hey max," Sachika began "could you help us clear these boxes?"

"yeah, sure! Steel?"

He had already skedaddled off to somewhere in the house most likely; the sounds of a cheesy cop movie coming from the living room proved that.

A few hours later, the boxes were packed flat against the wall and all items in them had gone to the correct rooms, and Sachika got a few things that no-one wanted. A lovely choker collar necklace with a green raindrop shape was one. (Pyxel said it was shaped like her.) the two teens and ultralink laid on the floor and bed respectively.

Max stood up and stretched. "Night Sachika."

What he didn't realize as he walked out the door was she was already asleep.

 _Timeskip to morning._

 **Beep, beep, beep-**

"Sachika! Wake up!" Pyxel was playing an alarm while poking her and shouting.

"Jeez, what is it?!" she sat upright covering her ears.

"school day; Forge said it would help keep us under wraps."

Silently cursing his name Sachika got up and saw the base mode still on her.

"you do realize I can't go out in this!" Sachika gestured to herself.

"done. I snuck out and scanned a few items for us to wear."

Sachika raised an eyebrow. "how does THAT help?"

"like so." Pyxel slammed down onto her sternum and when the light faded; she was wearing a green tank top with long white sleeves and a spray-paint logo of Pyxel on her chest. She wore jeggings and converse with fading color from white down the middle to a light cyan color. A plastic with an aqua streak down the middle held her hair up.

"wow, I like it! Thanks!"

"good, now let's get your butt out the door with some toast, we're late!"

"WHAT?!"

Pyxel found herself being shoved into the brown leather schoolbag she got yesterday while Sachika ran out the door after Max and Steel.

The school day had begun.

 **A/N: hi, hope you liked the chapter! Please review; or I'll send Deadpool after you. (She's right, I will… for a price that is.) out of my fanfic wade.**


End file.
